wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot March
Elliot March (エリオット＝マーチ) is the No. 2 of the Hatter Family and is Blood's right hand man. He used to be a prisoner in Joker's prison, but Blood broke him out. He is very short-tempered and is quick to shoot at people with his gun, but has a sweet heart underneath. Elliot always insists that he's not a rabbit even though he has rabbit ears (he says he's a dog) and says that he only likes carrot-flavored food, not carrots. Appearence Elliot's defining features are his light brown rabbit ears poking from curly orange hair. He has bright blue eyes and is both tall and broad, very well-built. Grains of wheat are always stuck in his tattered purple and gold scarf, his long black coat secured with several wide tan belts. The jacket under his coat is dark turquoise, while under that he wears a white button-up shirt. His pants are dark grey and his lace-up work boots are tan. Personality Elliot is very impatient and violent. If something happens that concerns the mafia or Alice, Elliot will immediately show this side of him. However, like Blood and the twins, he tries to hide this side of him when Alice is near. Because Blood saved him, Elliot believes he is indebted to him. He doesn't get along with the twins because they shirk their duties all the time. Background Elliot was at one time imprisoned by Julius in the Prison Realm after being captured by Ace (whom Elliot did not recognize), because Elliot destroyed the clock of a friend, one of the worst crimes in Wonderland. Blood helped Elliot to escape the prison. Now Elliot works for him under the promise that someday when he dies, Blood will destroy his clock for him so he can't be replaced. In return, if Blood is the one who dies first Elliot is to do the same for him and destroy Blood's clock. Blood mentions to Alice once that working himself hard for Blood's sake might be Elliot's way of punishing himself, a mentality common among 'sinners'. Plot ''Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice'' When they first meet, Elliot assumes Alice is an enemy and nearly kills her, which Blood prevents. He quickly becomes an older-brother figure to Alice, albeit one who is obsessed with carrot flavored dishes. As Alice begins to spend more time with him, she wonders if his obvious affection for her is real, or just a animal-like love. ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' The move leaves Alice afraid of being left behind and she focuses her energy on fitting in as a maid at the Hatter Mansion. This includes trying to maintain appropriate supervisor/subordinate boundaries with Elliot. Will Alice be able to accept Elliot as more than just a boss? ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' In the Wizard and the Master parody, Elliot is the vice leader of Hatter Dormitory and Blood's close friend. Alice suspects that Elliot is a magical creature because of his long ears. However, Elliot insists that he's isn't a rabbit. Elliot's usual weapon is a magical gun and he often fires it. Elliot holds Blood in utmost respect and makes an effort for him and he enjoys disciplining the twins. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' He is a different Elliot March than the Elliot whom Alice knows so well. He doesn't trust her, believing her to be an enemy of Blood's and, if she stays at the Hatter Mansion, a spy. He does not wait even 3 seconds before shooting a person and is faster to anger than ever. Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~ Twin World Other Media Manga (where he is the focus or has a story in it) * Alice in the Country of Diamond ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Anthology * Alice in the Country of Hearts Theatrical Anthology * Alice Love Fables ~Toy Box~/Renai Otogibanashi ~ToyBox~ * My Fanatic Rabbit * March Hare/Sangatsu Usagi * The March Hare's Revolution/Sangatsu Usagi no Kakumei Novels * A Little Orange Kiss Drama CD's/Data CD's * Alice in the Sleeping Forest Volume 1 * Alice in the Country of the Heart Comic Blade Drama CD * Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSP Drama CD * Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Quinrose Order Data CD * Clover no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Mirror World~ Imagine WEB Drama CD * Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Deluxe Edition Drama CD * Drama & Comic CD ～Residence→Tower～ * Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSP Drama CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice Radio & Drama Volume 1 * Heart no Kuni no Alice Radio & Drama Volume 2 * Heart no Kuni no Alice Radio & Drama Volume 4 * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~ Pre-order Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Drama & Comic CD Simultaneous Order Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Quinrose Order Data CD * Omochabako no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition Drama CD * QuinRose MIX ~2008 May~ Daytime and Night Simultaneous Order Drama CD * QuinRose MIX ~2008 May~ Daytime Version Drama CD * QuinRose MIX ~2008 May~ Night Version Drama CD * QuinRose MIX ~2008 May~ Souvenir CD * Shinsouban Clover no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Imagine WEB Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSVita Drama CD Character Song * Alice in deep Sea ** 赤の世界 Movie Musical * Elliot has an ending in the original musical and the revival. Trivia *While Elliot's favorite foods are carrot foods, he also enjoys apple foods a lot and admits to loving apple pie. *If he drinks alcohol drinks made out of carrots or something he's used to, Elliot doesn't get drunk easily. However if he isn't used to it, then he gets drunk on one glass. He is a surly, sad drunk and is no more or less violent when he is sober. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters Category:Elliot March